A Marvel Fan in Mass Effect
by vkakkera
Summary: A genius becomes inspired by the MARVEL movies and helps society with his Marvel-inspired recreations. He dies and gets reincarnated in Mass Effect with the mission to destroy the reapers and put Humanity on top of the food chain. Semi Self Insert SI/OC
1. Genius Dies

**AN: **This has been on my mind since ENDGAME and hopefully it would be a good story. Mainly a Mass Effect story with Marvel elements.

**Earth 2064:**

A lot of advancements in technology, science, medicine, have been made all thanks to a single individual with the creativity and drive to say fuck the universe and its physics. That man is Anthony Edwards, a man on a mission to fulfill his dreams of recreating the MARVEL universe for himself. He succeeded in recreating the, the arc reactor, the Badassium, and somehow recreated Vibranium. In medical field he was able to partially recreate Wolverines healing factor, he was only able to implement a partial healing factor and slow down aging to a halt increasing a human lifespan to 1000 years, and artificially create the X-gene and was able to give himself and society physic powers. He even created an Artificial Intelligence named Alfred. All was going well with him figuring out how to create wormholes to travel to different parts of the universe and terraform planets.

While he was inventing and creating new advances in society, humanity was expanding and when exposed to the vastness of outer space they started expanding and terraforming like there was no tomorrow. It takes at least 7 years for a planet of the size of Earth to be terraformed and populated, but with the amount of people looking for new horizons they reduced it to 5.3 years for each planet to at least make it livable.

**Earth 2082:**

In 2073 unexpected happened and Humanity ran into a pre-space civilization called the T'char_Nax_lin. They could only be described as a blue bipedal mutant cockroach. They first invited Humanity to there society who we shared our discoveries with and helped them reach the stars. As there environment was much harsher than Earth's it only took about 2 years to start colonizing planted. With there increased rates of birth they eventually declared war on Humanity with the intent of wiping them out.

**Earth 2092:**

The war was brutal as the bugs wiped out 35% of humanity destroying planets and colonies. While they could reproduce and reach maturity way faster than Humanity they did not have our AI's or our healing factors which led to Humanity wiping out nearly 85% of there population. We redacted all technologies and removed their colonies and terraformed them to Earth standards removing their stain from the most of the galaxy. Humanity would remember this mistake with any new species they would find especially Edwards as he lost his wife and many of his friends through the war. Edwards committed suicide blaming himself for the war because of his technologies.

Floating through a void Edwards felt his conscience and mind open to a voice. He had no arms, legs, or body. Edwards was beyond confused everything was white, grey, black, red, pink for the life of him he couldn't tell.

"_Hey, I am talking to you"_ said the voice in an annoyed tone, while Anthony was still figuring out how he got there.

"How can I talk to you, I have np body or vocal cords. Unless I am talking from my mind, but that is impossible because from the looks of it I have no body, nor brain. Unless it is though my soul or spirit like and"

"_Shut up" _

"Okay"

"_You see I am an overseer for a dimension and I need your help"_

"How so since I am dead?"

"_I am not an overseer from this dimension, but from a dimension of what video game you used to play called Mass Effect and you see where I am going with this. Think of it as a second chance where you will be reincarnated with a second chance at life. I will also give you one reasonable wish."_

"Can I choose the year I want to be reincarnated to because I do not want to have all my advancements wasted?"

"_Only if that is you wish"_

"Then can I be reborn in the United States in the year 1960"

"_Technically that is two, but that will be the only exception everything else is out of my powers"_


	2. Announcement

Sorry for the confusion, but I found chapter 2 to be really confusing and decided to slow down and rewrite it. I just wrote my ideas and got really confused. I know the general direction of what the main character is going to do and plan to repost the rewrite. After rereading my work I realized that I should plan out the timeline more and will be back with more dialog. I wanted to hurry to the videogame plotline, and use a codec like an intro to get it done, but I got sidetracked. Sorry for those reading chapter 2 and are confused. I just did not know where to go pre-plot to the game. For now, this timeline is scrapped as it can be confusing. I will be back tomorrow with the rewritten pre-game timeline.


End file.
